


Другая жизнь

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Олли приехал к Икеру после его официального заявления о прекращении карьеры.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Óliver Torres
Kudos: 2





	Другая жизнь

«Думаю, я могу сказать без сомнений, что о моем пути и итоге карьеры можно только мечтать», — перечитал Икер и снова взглянул в окно. Он уже полчаса не мог себя заставить кликнуть на «опубликовать». Дело было давно решённым, и от этого поста ничего не зависело, но, казалось, как только он появится в интернете и устремится по волнам ретвитов и перепостов, ничего невозможно будет вернуть. Кнопка публикации страшила, как точка невозврата, — сильнее разгромного количества мячей в его воротах, сильнее травм, сильнее белоснежной вип-палаты в больнице. Провожая взглядом рваные облака, текущие по небу, Икер понял, чем именно был страшен этот клик мышки. И поражение, и боль в мышцах, и пиканье кардиостимулятора оставляли надежду. А за этими словами — простым сочетанием букв — не было ничего. Пустота.

— Глупость какая… — проворчал Икер. — Буквы ничего не меняют… В конце концов, кроме футбола, есть другая жизнь! — Он, разозлившись, ткнул курсором в окошечко и добавил, глядя на появившийся на его странице текст. — Наверное…

Опубликованные слова тут же начали жить своею жизнью, обрастая лайками и комментариями. А через три часа у Икера сложилось впечатление, что в Сети говорят только про него: телефон тренькал уведомлениями, мелькали фотографии — застывшие во времени воспоминания, и некоторые из них, как и тёплые слова тех, кого он обнимал на поле, Икер уже не мог рассмотреть. Лица на снимках расплывались дрожащими пятнами, а буквы множились, расщепляясь и теряя смысл.

— Просто глаза устали… — сказал Икер сам себе и запрокинул голову. — С утра сижу за этим треклятым комп… — Он закусил губу и закрыл ладонями лицо.

Сигнал сообщения и звонок в домофон раздались одновременно. Икер вздрогнул, убрал руки и, воровато оглянувшись, словно в комнате был кто-то ещё, кто мог его видеть, смутившись, схватил телефон. «Открой!» — всплыло на экране, и снова послышался звонок. Потом ещё один. И ещё. «Ну?» — пришло второе сообщение, а звонки стали напоминать азбуку Морзе. Разобрать послание было невозможно, но было понятно, что человек внизу теряет остатки терпения.

— Вот же маленький засранец… — фыркнул Икер и пошёл к двери.

— Куда твоя консьержка делась? — недовольно сказал Олли, перешагивая порог. — Трезвонишь тут трезвонишь! Или легенды футбола уже сами двери не открывают, не барское это дело?

— Я прочитал твой комментарий, — улыбнулся Икер. — И даже лайкнул.

— Я видел… — Олли бросил сумку на пол, прошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник, по-хозяйски в нём роясь.

— Спасибо! — Икер пошёл вслед за ним. — Очень трогательно…

— Из какой-то книжки списал… — пробубнил Олли из недр холодильника.

— Врёшь ты всё, — хмыкнул Икер. — У тебя и книжек-то дома нет… Слушай, что ты там копаешься? Может, у меня спросишь, что тебе надо?

— Ты сам ни хрена не знаешь, что у тебя в холодильнике… — Олли вынырнул наружу с пластиковой бутылью молока и вгляделся в срок годности на упаковке. — Что я книжек в интернете не найду что ли?.. Скопировать — вставить… Делов-то…

— Я к тому, что ты мог и не прилетать, — сказал Икер.

Олли швырнул молоко обратно, захлопнул ногой дверцу и подошёл к Икеру.

— Всё это стало слишком похоже на похороны, — кивнул он в сторону комнаты, где виднелся компьютер с открытыми вкладками соцсетей.

— В каком-то смысле это они есть, — Икер посмотрел на экран: количество лайков увеличивалось.

— Я всегда знал, что ты дурак, Касильяс, — уверенно кивнул Олли. — Хоть и легенда футбола. — Он положил Икеру руки на плечи и пальцем повернул его голову к себе, заставив посмотреть в глаза. — Сосредоточься… У тебя, кроме просроченного молока и полудохлых листьев салата, что-нибудь из еды есть?

— Зачем тебе? — спросил Икер.

— Ужин романтический хочу приготовить! — раздражённо сказал Олли. — Зачем… Зачем… Кстати, здравствуй… — добавил он и, привстав на цыпочки, прижался к губам Икера.

Целовался он долго, прижимаясь и скользя ладонями по плечам, обхватывая шею и ероша волосы на затылке, вытягиваясь на носочках всё выше, пока Икер не приподнял его над полом, сжав руки под ягодицами.

— Здравствуй… — выдохнул Икер, когда Олли наконец от него оторвался. — Можем в ресторан сходить… Потом…

— Я хорошо готовлю, — обиженно проговорил Олли, болтая ногами и глядя на него сверху вниз. — Конечно, из кислого молока и отжившего свой век салата вряд ли что-то можно сварганить без риска для жизни… Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Что-нибудь совсем другое. Веришь?

— Верю… — улыбнулся Икер и, уткнувшись ему в грудь, обхватил покрепче.


End file.
